fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii
Miis are Nintendo's standard for cross-game digital avatars from the Wii onwards. Miis are used to represent the player, their family and friends, celebrities, and other characters. They can be used in games and other software, with functionality ranging from minor visual changes to makeshift user account systems, and are the only playable characters in games such as the ''Wii'' series of games. Miis are created and stored using Mii Maker applications on the Wii, Nintendo 3DS , Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, as well as certain software for Nintendo DS, smart devices, and personal computers. Mii data was also designed compactly enough to be stored on a Wii Remote. Miis were the first widely successful iteration of Shigeru Miyamoto's idea for face creation software. This idea had persisted since the Famicom, but had been shot down repeatedly as he and other Nintendo employees agreed that it couldn't be made into a full game. The design of Miis draws inspiration from kokeshi dolls. Category :Any page that has Category:Mii Characters on them will be added here automatically. Game Appearances ''Mario's Batter-Up Baseball You can select your Miis to be on a team in ''Mario's Batter-Up Baseball, and here are his/her stats. *'Team name:' Custom *'Alternative colorations:' Depends on the favorite color of the Mii *'Speed:' 5/10 *'Batting:' 5/10 *'Pitching:' 5/10 *'Fielding:' 5/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Anybody who is the same color as the Mii's favorite color ''Super Smash Bros. Channel In ''Super Smash Bros. Channel, Miis can be selected as playable characters. Each Mii can have a customized moveset, er go, a Mii that uses Mario's fireballs and Kirby's final cutter, and a Mii that uses Sonic's homing attack and Pikachu's thunder. Special Moves *Bat *Bow and Arrow (Side) *Jet pack (Up) *Bowl (Down) *Mii Parade (Final Smash) ''Super Smash Bros. All-Stars Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punches forward with a boxing glove. *Neutral side- Swings a golf club. *Up Tilt - Hits a tennis ball upwards. *Down Tilt - Drops a bowling ball behind itself. *Dash Attack - Runs around punching the area around him/her. Special Moves P-Floatie Racers The Miis appear as unlockable characters in ''P-Floatie Racers. To be unlocked, the player must beat all 4 cups in 50cc difficulty. Their weights varies depending on the Mii's height and weight and shares their P-Floatie colors with other characters and their decal's background is in a darker shade of said color. Male Miis wear swimming trunks and female Miis wear one-piece swimsuits (Both clothing pieces are colored after the Mii's favorite color, of course). ''WarioWare: 3 Dimensions In ''WarioWare: 3 Dimensions, Miis have their own microgames. ''Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney In ''Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney, you can choose to use any Mii from your Mii Maker. You can also choose what your Mii excels at, Speed, Power, Technical, or All-Around. The default Mii is always All-Around. ''Kirby Bites Mii In ''Kirby Bites Mii, Miis will dress up as Kirby characters and must slice/hit/bite other Miis. ''Mario Party: Wonder World Miis appear as playable characters in ''Mario Party: Wonder World. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Two Mii character appear in this game a Male character and a Female character. Mii (Male) Mii (Male) appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is an All-Around character type and his special move is Sword Thrust Shot. He is a secret character and to unlock him you must complete the Fire Tourney on Normal Difficulty (or above). His default partner is Mii (Female). His team name is the Sword Thrusters. Mii (Female) Mii (Female) appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. She is a Technical character type and her special move is Gunner Shot. She is a secret character to unlock her you must complete Fire Tourney on Normal Difficulty (or above). Her default partner is Mii (Male). Her team name is the Gun Shooters. Gallery defaultMaleMii.png|The HD Version of the default Male mii from the Nintendo Switch|link=The default Male mii from the Nintendo Switch DefaultFemaleMii.png|The HD Version of the default Female mii from the Nintendo Switch|link=Female Default Mii Nintendo Switch Miis.png Mii.png Mii Female.png MiiMK7.png MiiSquad.png Miis 1 - M&S2016.png Miis 2 - M&S2016.png Mii Fighters Mii Fighters SSB4.png Mii Fighter SSBUltimate.png Mii Brawler SSB4.png MiiBrawler SSBUltimate.png Mii Gunner SSB4.png MiiGunner SSBUltimate.png Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png MiiSwordfighter SSBUltimate.png Fighting Mii Team.png Knuckles Mii Fighter.png Logos MiiLogo.png MiiA.png MiiB.png MiiIconMK8.png }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Avatars Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mii (series) Category:Playable Characters in Super Mario 64 Deluxe Category:Custom Characters Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Kart 9 (Luigi4747) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.